The Reason
by Split Soul
Summary: A oneshot I wrote when I bored in a waiting room. NaruSasu. takes place a little after Sasuke would come back from Sound.


Yo!

This is just a one-shot I wrote trying to come up with ideas for my main story, "The 11 Kingdoms". Inspired by a picture a friend drew. The song is "Far away" by Nickelback. It would be Sasuke singing, not Naruto. "Blah"- speaking 

'_Blah' _– thoughts

**_Blah _**- song

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm just a fan.

* * *

The Reason 

_**This time…This place…Miss used…Mistakes…Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait?**_

_**Just one chance, Just one breath, Just incase there's just one left.** _

"Hey!" shouted Naruto, running through the iron gate to the Hyuuga back-yard pool. "What's up?" 

Neji and Hinata were having a pool party to celebrate their engagement to their selective partners, TenTen and Kiba. The two happy couples were having a twin wedding later that year in the fall. At the pool party were the girls, Sakura, TenTen, Hinata, Ino, and Temari. The boys there were Gaara, Kankurou, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, and –

'_**Cause you know, you know, you know!**_

His breath caught in his throat slightly at the sight of the dark raven sitting on a stone-carved bench farther away from the rest of the group. The paling sunlight reflected off his ivory skin making it glow lightly and darkened his black-tinted-blue hair at the same time. A small but not scrawny body was well toned while his long legs extended out in front of him. The back ground was perfect, a beautiful crimson sun set behind him as he turned his gorgeously formed face to lock pitch black eyes with Naruto's ocean blue.

'_Sasuke…' _

_**I love you…I loved you all along! I miss you…Been far away for far too long!**_

A small smile graced the boy's usually frowning lips. A slight nod of greeting was all Naruto got before Sasuke turned back to watching the sun set.

"Hey, Naruto, wake up man! You're spacing out!"

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you'll never let me go. Stop breathing, if I don't see you any more.**_

"Huh?" was Naruto's intelligent answer as he snapped out of his staring.

"What's with you?" asked Kankurou as Naruto walked over to the picnic tables on the patio.

_**On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance. 'Cause with you, I withstand, all this load you're in.**_

"Oh, nothin'. Don't worry about it…I was just…admiring the view." Naruto inwardly smirked as he set his bag down on a free chair. '_But what I was admiring you will never know…well, not in the near future_.'

"Naruto, get your ass over here!" shouted Kiba from the pool

**_I'll give it all, I'll give for us, I'll give up anything but I won't give up._**

Naruto grinned and pealed of his black T-shirt so he was left with only his orange trimmed black swimming trunks. He run over to the edge of the pool and cannon balled right next to the rest of the guys. The girls were over on the other side sun tanning and chatting about whatever girls talk about. Kankurou and Shikamaru were sitting at the picnic tables playing Go. Sasuke was sitting on the stone beach farther away. Most of the others were still a little angry with him, since he just got home a month ago.

"So, what ya'll talking about?" asked Naruto. Chouji, Shino, Neji, and Gaara were sitting on the edge of the pool dangling their feet into the water while everybody else floated in the water around them.

'_**Cause you know, you know, you know.**_

"The biggest emotionless, power hungry, bastard in the world," snorted Lee.

Naruto blinked. "Did you just swear Lee?"

_**I love you… I loved you all along! I missed you…been far away for far too long.**_

"It is the only fitting way to describe Uchiha," Gaara stated dead plant crossing his arms, sending said Uchiha a glare over his shoulder.

"Ya, the shit-head thinks that he can just walk back here and act like everything is fine," growled Kiba.

_**I keep dreaming, you'll be with me, and you'll never go. Stop breathing, if I stop seeing you any more. **_

"He'll just leave in another month, so why try and make things right again?" retorted Chouji, munching on a huge bag of chips.

Naruto forced a smile, but it was cracked and obviously fake. "How do you guys know? Why not jus t give the guy a chance?"

_**So far away…so far away, So far away for far too long.**_

Neji snorted. "The reason he came back was because he wants more power, the-"

"What the fuck do you know?!" shouted Naruto, glaring at the boys surrounding him. "As far as I'm concerned, he is NOT emotionless and the reason he came back was NOT for power, damnit!"

_**So far away…so far away, so far away for far too long.**_

They all stared at him in shock. Naruto had lost his friendly bright presence and had changed to dead cold aurora. "What about when he first came back?! How he slapped Orochimaru's head on Tsunade's desk?! Or all the damn information he gave to us?" Naruto turned to Gaara. "Wasn't it his information that saved your sibling form an fucking ambush?!"

"And what about destroying the Sound before even stepping a foot in fire county!" Naruto was shouting at them. "AND NEVER SAY HE CAME BACK FOR POWER WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF IT'S TRUE, YOU BUNCH OF STICK-UP-YOUR-ASS BASTARDS!" His face was red with anger. He let out growl of rage and turned his back to his so-called 'friends'. "Next time you decide to insult my best friend, do it when I'm not around."

_**'Cause you know, you know, but you know!**_

He swam over to the edge of pool and heaved himself and stalking over to where Sasuke was sitting. He could hear the muttering behind him as he stomped over. The girls were also talking about it, Sakura even tried calling him over to talk about what was wrong.

He sat down next to the silent raven, crossing his arms and facing the setting sun. Sasuke glanced at him with sad eyes, and then turned back to the sunset. "You didn't have to do that," he whispered.

_**I wanted…I wanted you to stay. 'Cause I need it…I need to hear you say…**_

Naruto scrunched up his nose. "Yes, I did. They shouldn't talk about you like that. You earned acceptance already and they should treat you with some more respect." He turned his head to look Sasuke in the eye. "I don't expect them to be all buddy-buddy with you already, but…did you hear what they were saying about you?"

Sasuke nodded. "I'm kind of glad you yelled at them. I would've killed them if you didn't."

_**I love you, I loved you all along. And I forgive you, for being away for far too long. **_

Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him closer. They sighed together as Sasuke propped his head on Naruto's shoulder. The sun sunk farther down to the horizon line and it got darker by the minute. "Naruto…"started Sasuke.

Naruto looked down to _his_ raven. _His _Sasuke. "Tell me why I came back."

_**So keep breathing, 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it, hold on to me, and never let me go.**_

"Why? You're the one who told me." Naruto asked, but already knowing why.

Sasuke pulled away and looked up to Naruto's face, locking eyes with him. "It makes me feel better knowing that you know I'm not emotionless."

_**Keep breathing, 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore. Believe it, hold on to me, and never let go!**_

Naruto smiled slightly. "You came back…back to were people are who could hate you for a long time…back from completing your dream…from one hell to another…" Their faces got closer with ever word. They didn't care if the other sow them this time.

Their lips were a few inches away when they heard the shouts behind them. The sun was engulfed by the earth, sending the last beams of light across the land as Sasuke and Naruto's lips touched, deepening soon after to a very passionate and love-filled kiss. They broke apart a few seconds later and Naruto whispered,

_**Hold On To Me, And Never Let Me Go.**_

"The Reason is Me…"

_**Hold On To Me, And Never Let Me Go!**_

* * *

Well? How ya like it? Review plz! 


End file.
